


Battlefield

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Gundams, Solo being alive changes shit, Solo is alive!, always angst, this is me we're talking about so you know there will be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 23:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Solo survived the L2 plague, though believed dead by the others, he was left behind. He was found on Death's doorstep by an OZ soldier.What happens next? Read and find out.





	Battlefield

_No time for rest_  
_No pillow for my head_  
_Nowhere to run from this_  
_No way to forget_

 _-Meet me on the Battlefield_  
_Svrcina_

* * *

 

 

_AC 188_

It was cold out and the sky threatened snow, but he didn’t care. This was the only spot where he could see the sky clearly. How long had it been since he’d been found, healed, and brought to Earth?

“You’re thinking too much.” A female voice said from behind him.

He looked up and stared at his classmate, “What do you want, Noin?”

“It’s almost curfew. If you don’t come back in you’ll be written up again.” Noin told him.

“I don’t care.” He stated turning back to the stars.

“You miss it, don’t you?” Noin asked.

“No.” He replied.

“Then why are you constantly looking in that direction?” She asked him.

“I don’t miss the place but the people.” He told her.

“The people?” She asked, “I thought L2 was so poor that over seventy percent of the people were homeless?”

“That’s true.” He agreed, “But the kids I grew up with were family.”

“Oh right… your gang…” Noin said skeptically.

“Sometimes you have to make your own family.” He told her.

“True.” Noin agreed, “But… judging by what you’ve told me, they’re probably dead by now.”

“I know but knowing that Kid… he ain’t gonna die easily.” He said.

“You talk about him a lot.” Noin pointed out, “But you never say his name.”

“His name was Kid.” He said, “I don’t know if he changed it after I… after they thought I died.”

“What would he change it too?” Noin asked curiously.

“Duo.”

“Solo and Duo huh?” Noin teased, “Sounds like names for brothers.”

“Yeah…” Solo muttered.

“Come on.” Noin told him, “It’s time to go in.”

Solo stood and with one last glance back in the direction of L2 he followed Noin inside.

_The next day_

Solo peered around the corner and waited for the camera to turn away before darting down the hall towards the hanger where the Leo’s were kept.

Something was telling him that he needed to get out of here, that he needed to find Kid, and he wasn’t going to argue with it.

Solo ducked around another corner and slid to the floor to avoid the camera. He waited for his chance and when he could he took it. He darted down the hall and entered his access code on the keypad and slid into the hanger.

He ran for his suit, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before the trainers flooded the hanger attempting to stop him.

He went through the startup and entered the code to open the hanger doors. As soon as they were open he activated his thrusters and took off.

He heard the base alarms go off behind him, but he focused on getting as far away as possible.

It wasn’t long before the controls on his Leo locked up as the trainers over rid his control.

“No!” Solo grunted as he tried to get the controls back.

The Leo’s alarms went off as he quickly lost altitude and fell back towards the Earth. Solo braced himself for the impact but was still jarred as he crashed.

He took a second to catch his breath before he was out of his harness and slamming his hand against the emergency button that would activate the anti-fire system.

The cockpit door flew open and Solo jumped out, taking off at a run.

If he could just make it off the base. He’d have a better chance to escape and hide. He was nearly at the lake that marked the edge of the base when pain flared through his body.

Solo cried out in pain as he tumbled to the ground. He tried to get back up but only made it to his knees as the pain intensified. He screamed, clawing at the ground as he attempted to crawl away from the pain.

“Found him! He’s at the lake!”

No! He had to run! He had to get back to the Kid!

“We’ll make sure you don’t run again.”

He screamed again as hands grabbed him. He didn’t even feel the sharp pinch as a needle slid into his arm.

When he woke he was strapped to a hard metal chair with a strange machine around his head. He attempted to scream but only a strangled sound came out. He tugged against the restraints holding his arms down, but it was no use.

Tears fell from his eyes as he mentally pleaded for the pain to stop. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want to be in OZ. He wanted to be back on L2 with the others…

Slowly he could _feel_ his memories be torn apart and twisted. He was no longer Solo, former leader of a group of street urchins. He was no Solo, former leader of a group of street urchins who had betrayed him… had left him for dead.

An OZ soldier looking for recruits had found him, had rescued him. He had been nursed back to health and he was _grateful_ to them, had vowed to do what ever it took to uphold their ideals.

Slowly he stopped crying, stopped struggling. He just laid there, limp, in the chair as the machine was moved away.

He was pulled to his feet and guided out of the room to the infirmary. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow he was unconscious.

He would wake to news about rebels destroying a church on L2, killing over two-hundred people. The news placed the blame on the rebels… and a child that they claimed had been with the rebels but the citizens of L2 knew to have been in the church.

Solo watched the report with blank eyes as he stared at the angry violet eyes on the screen.

“I won’t let this happen again… you’ve betrayed too many people…” Solo muttered.

That day, Duo Maxwell, lone survivor of the Maxwell Church Massacre, became the target of one Corporal Solo Mitchell, years before he would become an actual threat to OZ.


End file.
